Before I Go
by Lady-Darkstreak
Summary: some things need to be said before you go. MattxNear. no pairings


Matt walked into the room in his usual attire

Matt walked into the room in his usual attire. Striped shirt, jeans, fur-striped vest and a pair of orange tinted goggles atop messy auburn hair. His combat boots made no sound as he crossed the hardwood floor to where Near sat.

Near payed no attention to his guest as he slowly built a city from dice. Using only his right hand he placed each small cube exactly where he wanted it, not even bothering to look as his hand continuously dipped into the box of dice.

"Hey Near. It's been a while huh?" Matt smiled just a little as he watched Near pile the dice. "I mean, we haven't really spoken since Wammy's. Seems like such a long time ago that you, Mello and me were hanging around in the playroom. It was nice to see you laugh with us. It was nice that you and Mello were such good friends."

Matt sat down next to Near who's grey eyes didn't waver from his task. Blinking only when he needed to.

Matt continued. "You know, for the most part, I don't think Mello hated you at all. It was always just a competition between the two of you, evenly matched really. But when L died he just took it harder then any of us. I mean… it hurt all of us. But it hit him the worst, y' know?"

Matt ran a slender finger down the side of one of the buildings Near had finished, feeling the little dimples of the dice. "He was never really the same after that. I mean, running away, joining the Mafia and getting into all that trouble. It all changed him but he wasn't a bad person, y' know?"

Matt sighed and hugged his knees to his chest. "It hurt when he left, Near. We were like bothers. We helped each other, that's what a family was meant to be for, right? To look out for each other and be there. And you, Near, you were our little brother. The three of us together."

Matt looked at Near, hoping but not expecting to get even just a glance from the white haired youth.

"Mello wont admit it, even now. But I know, Near. I know he doesn't really hate you. Not anymore at least. I think the only time he ever really hated you is when I dragged him away from that place he blew up. Did you know he dug himself out of there? He pushed a piece of burning metal off himself and kicked his way though rubble. The only reason I found him was because he was standing there, screaming to the heavens that he wouldn't die until he brought Kira down. He threw your name in there too a few times."

Matt smiled. "But I found him. It was hell trying to patch him up." Matt laughed a little. "I kept him so drugged up that he was almost a nice person again." The smile faded a little. "I know people thought I was Mello's dog, and that was okay, I didn't care what they thought. He might not have showed it, but I know Mello cared. He always said I should leave and forget about the Kira case, live my life. But I was happy helping him. You'd think I could find a better way of telling you that without making it sound so corny but it's the truth. I didn't mind the danger and his bitching coz it was like being back at Wammy's. All I needed was for the two of you to get along again and it would have been perfect."

Matt stood up and walked around the other side of Near's dice city. "You know, I really didn't think they would shoot me. I was gone so fast I barely knew what had happened. But I did figure it out, and that's why I'm here. I know you can't here me Near, but it feels good to talk to you. I'm glad Kira is gone. And I'm glad you and Mello worked together in the end, even if he still won't admit it. I know he still thinks of you as a little brother, just like I do."

Matt gave a small wave and turned, walking away. "I have to go now Near, you have a long life ahead of you, enjoy it. Mello and I, we'll keep an eye on you. And when the day comes, we'll be waiting for you, just like brothers should."

As Matt vanished Near looked up at where he had been and smiled happily even as tears began to run down his face. "Goodbye Matt, and thank you."


End file.
